This invention relates to video data communication in which a limited reproduction right in video data is transferred between a broadcaster and a receiver.
Commonly, video programming is transmitted from a broadcaster to a user via a satellite or cable communications system. In some systems, users are able to request, and broadcasters provide, select video programming through the use of individually addressable decoding receivers. The user's decoder is activated upon receipt of the user's address which is transmitted along with the requested video programming.
The drawback of such systems is that the user is often able to record the requested video programming for later reproduction. This later reproduction occurs without any royalty payment to the broadcaster or other holder of copyrights in the video programming. Further, the recorded video programming can be disseminated by the user to others for additional reproductions without corresponding royalty payments.